Dragon's Breath
by Musical Sakuna
Summary: Horrified by the way her clan was slaughtered, a dragon animagus decides to fight. But without magical education, she has only a small voice in the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts is a chance to change that.
1. Introduction

Bear with me in the time and place sequence. It will make sense soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work nor do I own her, Europe, or any other placement I add in, though most characters are original.

* * *

Among the majestic snow-hugged mountains of Sibiu, Transylvania, hidden from the migrating Saxon's eyes by the tall, life-filled trees, lays a lone hut tucked away inside of a mountain's gaping mouth. Half-encased by the massive wonder's shadow, the crudely-made shelter was skillfully placed with an eye towards the forest and a view of the mountains surrounding it. Its roof consisted of somewhat evenly cut planks of wood, each pasted onto one another with a mysterious substance, creating a sloping canopy of oak. The roof protected two meager floors of this lonely building quite efficiently and was taken care of monthly. The floor below the roof had walls of similar planks held together by similar liquids, preventing any snow to blow into this shanty and freezing it. The one below that, the ground floor, merely withstood the weight it was carrying with walls made of large stones, each perfectly placed to allow a single window and doorway for entry. The window, placed to the front of the house, looked into the deep huntergreen forest filled with game and tiny creatures alike while the doorway faced the ominously darkening cave. A single Romanian called this creation her home, her beautifully-made artwork.

* * *

_35 years earlier_

She was an odd child at birth, taking shapes of creatures she happened to stumble upon, thinking it a pastime every child in her village owned. It soon occured to her that she was different, from the way her parents weeped at the sight of her to the village kids calling her horrid names too sickening to repeat. Lonely, oh so very lonely, she soon believed she was a freak. She was agonizingly tall when she reached the age of seventeen and began to freeze into that time frame, scaring her village into shunning the girl. "Witch!" They screamed as they realized, at the age of thirty, the woman hasn't aged one bit.

"Daughter of the wretched worms, leave!" Kicking and screaming, her parents willing allowed their daughter to be dragged away blindfolded, not caring of the "spawn" they lovingly raised for a short while. The ones designated to bring the she-devil left her tied to a stake near the base of a mountain, an offering to appease the dragons that were rumored to live on the other side. Screaming from fury, the outraged woman tried to pull the tightly wound rope around her hands, causing burns to appear on her dark skin as an award.

Night passed and morning soon wakened the nearly deranged woman with its smiling face in the horizon. She wept, for it was common knowledge that the dragons hunted at the crack of dawn. Her resolve soon strengthened and she lifted her head from her chest. _If it is my fate, I shan't die with my eyes closed. _The female inhaled sharply as an enormous shadow enveloped her and disappeared just as quick as it appeared. The wind suddenly picked up at breakneck speed, forcing her head to lean in the direction the current was flowing, a headache forming from the strain on her body still tied to the wooden stake. Eventually it died down to a gentle draft filled with the scent of finely burnt wood. Head hanging from the force of the gale, she left it there as she felt the dragon's breath in her hair, the strands flowing one way then the other as the glorious beast took in her smell. Taking in a shuddering breath, she lifted her head slowly, her eyes trailing on the dragon's body before meeting its smoldering eyes of deep champagne.

Its dark body rippled with obvious power and strength as her eyes met its, each scale shined in the sun's peaking rays, creating a perfect picture of calm. Even with her height, she barely reached its massive shoulder, decorated with scars from previously won battles. From the dragon's head grew long elegant spikes, a helmet of defense. Its wingspan, unfurled slightly to let its wing's talons rest on the ground before it, was easily about seven men long. It's pale underbelly looked so ordinary compared to its deadly bludgeon of a tail. Two legs and the talons keep this dragon wonderfully balanced. Magnificent.

She whimpered as the dragon loomed closer, its breath slightly scorching her skin through her measly cotton dress. Its next move surprised her completely. The dragon reached behind her and bit into the stake before pulling it out from its once stable place. It layed the log down before stepping onto it, wrapping its claws around it, and took off with her, stake and all. Her screams echoed throughout the canyon.

* * *

An animagus is what she is told by her new reptilian companion. Dragons in the Romanian area move around in clans, each supervised by a shape shifter. It seems that she is their new "supervisor," one who leads ignorant humans away from this haven, a scaled soldier in territorial fights. Months flew by before she finally mastered the transformation from her human form to dragon and back. Fear of being stuck as a scaly beast is what mostly drove her to her success. It was only a few years later when a white bearded man visited her that everything changed.


	2. Loss

107 degrees here....I feel like a popsicle stick....

_Italics_: Our female's mind

_**Darkened italics**_: other dragons' minds connected with our female.

_**Darkened underlined italics**_: the main dragon first associated with her, otherwise known as the Hungarian Horntail.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work nor do I own her, Europe, or any other placement I add in, though most characters are original.

* * *

A territory roar echoing through her mind awakened our character from silver clouded dreams. _**Intruder!**_ Throwing her wool-woven blanket aside, she stood as she slipped on a vest made of discarded dragon scales, each varying in colors from the darkest of blacks to the lightest of whites. Many hours with a broken dragon's tooth and a spool of thread found in the forest created this fireproof clothing. She then slid on dyed green wool leggings before jumping into a pair of scuffed boots, also found along with the spool, and laced them up tightly, creating a neatly made bow at the top. The woman tied her raven hair back with thread while hurdling down the entire staircase as a chorus of dragons joined in, each roar more treacherous than the last. _**Human!**_ _**Intruder!**_ _**Away foul two legs!**_ Kicking the door open, she was greeted by the sight of her family, her clan, facing a white bearded man with an odd short stick as a weapon. Various colors bursted from this seemingly harmless stick, only to bounce off a targeted dragon's scaled body and head, only further irritating the beast.

* * *

"Stop!" She screamed as the man, with a white fur pelt around his neck, muttered and chains appeared around her kin, forcing them into the ground. The man looked up from his catch as she neared, surprise etched on his features. He seemed rather fair, unlike the rugged "dragon hunters" that roam this area. A quick analyze gave her all she needed. Blonde, light skinned, hands uncalloused. Obviously he was pampered. Obviously wrong man to send.

"Away maiden," he commanded sharply when she approached. "These monstrous beasts have been known around these parts for stealing livestock and kidnapping unsuspecting villagers! It is my job, as a worker of the Ministry of Magic, to protect all muggles from the world of magic."

_**Not my fault the village idiots have a horrible habit with the throwing of cabbages....**_

_**Oh sure and the cows, Lenuta? I bet they hurled fast ones.**_

The dragons rumbled with agitated laughter, causing the man to jump before coughing embarrassingly. _Quiet_, she thought as he adjusted the white fox fur around his neck,angering her further, and looked at her. "Thank the Gods I was here to enslave these beasts before they--" Her fist slammed into his shaved chin, sending him to the ground.

"How dare you insult these magnificent creatures in my presence!" She kicked the odd stick from his hand before he had the chance to point the smaller end at her. "You are the beast in this area." Placing a foot threateningly above with Adam's apple, she locked eyes with his, her emerald eyes alight with fury. "Don't you ever dare set foot in this area again." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she laid her boot on his throat with little pressure. _He doesn't even know how to defend himself without his stick..._ "You will leave immediately after you release my dragons." He choked when she pressed harder, leaning down to clear her point. "I will kill if you ever give me the chance...do you understand?" His fidgety up movement of his head confirmed her demands so she lifted her foot.

He pushed her away and grabbed his stick and pointed it at a female dragon, Lenuta . "_Accio harpoon_!" He yelled as Lenuta glanced at her little animagus, who shrugged.

_**What nonsense is this "wizard" speaking of? **_Her grumbling laughter erupted in a pained roar as a long, even stick tipped with a piece of sharp precious metal flew straight from the sky into the dragon's back, burying itself deep in between her royally purple scales. The surrounding dragons strained against their heavy metal bonds, noises of anger and sympathy escaping their mouths, her mate louder than the rest. _**Snake! Dirty! **__**Disgusting!**__** Lenuta, my love!**_

* * *

Golden blood flooded the gash and ran down the sides of her body as Lenuta struggled in her chains unsuccessfully driving the thing in deeper. The wizard laughed viciously as he pulled out tiny little glasses top with something that looked like wood as he strutted to the wounded female.

"Liar!" The animagus screamed as she vaulted herself at him. He turned around, pointed the stick at her and without a word, she found herself frozen. The woman watched helplessly as he collected the blood into the vial, humming to himself as he pocketed it and continued on with another vial, each one larger than the rest. Lenuta's wound healed quickly, as it is customary with magical creatures. The blood collector sighed, ignoring the dragons' roars of hatred, and pulled out a simple hunting knife.

_**No! **_Her mind was filled with screams of horror as the man stabbed the wondrous creatures neck and dragged it across unevenly. Lenuta's mighty roar was stilled along with the rest as a tiny guttural noise filled the forest, the last bit of life of the dragon named after a burning torch, Lenuta. Her life flowed out of her purple shell, staining the green grass and the animagus's boots with gold. A thin shriek attacked the air as the Minsitry worker finished with his glasses and looked at the next captured dragon, Blodeuyn, and continued his torture.

Tears collected painfully behind our animagus's eyes as she watched each and every one of her clan slaughtered in the most demeaning of ways. The wretched man even murdered the fledglings, unknowing and naive. Pained words and goodbyes filled her head to the point of insanity. _Murder_. _**Murderer!**_ It was too much to bear as the man neared her Horntail. _**Miruna...**_

"NO!" She screamed as blood surged through her veins once more. Pain tore at her every being and she struggled once more against her invisible force as the man hacked her beloved dragon to pieces. Once done, he merely flicked his wand in her direction and she dropped to the ground. "You horrible man!" She ran towards his smiling face and merely grabbed thin air as he vanished from sight.

Miruna looked at the carnage around her, her mind suddenly lonely and quiet with only her voice as a companion. Sobs wracked her entire body as the woman fell beside the bits of her dragon, unintentionally covering herself with liquid gold as Miruna wrapped her arms around its ravaged neck. Her body convulsed with sorrow as a thought settled in. A single word. Fight.


	3. Standing Alone

Aw thank you my one and only alerter! Made me feel loved....

Heh so many hits and not one review....do I not type mistakes or something? That'd be awesome!

Why italics? Check the 2nd chapter

Disclaimer? Check the 2nd chapter.

_Underlined italics:_ Dragon Elder's thoughts

* * *

_Blah blah blah_**.** That is every single syllable escaping Adamo's, the main dragon elder, mouth which contradicts with Miruna's quest. She traveled far from the boundaries of her territory of what is known as Transylvania to the other land known as Italy nowadays to seek advice and possible help with her plans. The dragon counsel merely mocked her decision immediately as she entered, dried blood flecked about her body, and blamed her for the "unfortunate event that has occurred."

_Are you listening, Miruna of the Romanian lands?_ He lower his massive burgundy head to peer closer at Miruna, converted into her dragon form, for it is treason to step into the Halls of Fire in any other form. Her green scales shimmered in agitation, offended at his talent of catching a wandering mind.

_Yes, Elder Adamo._ Miruna blinked and lowered her head in submission as he huffed and shooked his form, covered in many scars and wounds, a dragon with plenty of history and alive to see it all. He was missing an eye, gouged out from a battle with a younger fledging, high hopes for royalty in her naive mind. Adamo's obviously breathing form tells every citizen who won.

Elder Adamo is not a choice leader for this group, he takes all and gives some, which is worse than none at all. Clans were continously destroyed, for dragon's blood was catching a good price among the wizarding markets along with dragon skin and fledging pets. They used horrible, horrible ways to skin a live dragon and the pets were treated as nothing more than livestock. And much to everyone's disgust, Elder Adamo allows it all, feigning innocence and pushing blame onto the supervisors who lived the roundup.

_We cannot argue with the wizarding world. If you protected better, your clan wouldn't have perished and you wouldn't be in such a situation._ Adamo wheezed before chuckling, a thin stream of smoke escaping his snout._ I won't allow any of our kin to help you. You were reckless. Idiotic. Slow._

Miruna's hackles rose, her wings fluttering slightly. _If our beloved Elder made his monthly visits to each clan, I would have known of these...wizards and witches you speak of. _She stared intently at him, contempt rising. _If you only told me of these "wands" and "spells" and other ridiculous things MY clan would have survived. You are a hypocrite!_

Elder Adamo roared in anger, causing the onlooking dragons to hide. _How dare you insult me, the Elder, inside the Halls of Fire! Out! _He shrieked sharply._Out! You are banned from the dragon world!_

Miruna felt an odd tingling inside of her second lower stomach, a funny pulling sensation. She found herself suddenly transforming painfully back into a human. Her long proud snout shortened noticeably into a stubborn chin, her spiked head became soft and covered in hair. Miruna watched as her muscled forelegs turned into thin, tanned arms and her back legs into long human appendages. She screamed as her wings, instead of molding into her back, were ripped from her body. Her once shiny, beautiful green scales shed off and fell onto the floor, dull and lifeless.

"No!" She tried to connect thoughts with Elder Adamo, only finding emptiness and a mocking smirk on his scaled face. Our once-animagus gripped at her hair, face, and body as she tried to transform into her creature, her life. Disbelief filled her face. Her identity was stolen. The one that caused muggles to fear and creatures to love. Miruna simply did what her ravaged shell could do. She dropped to the floor and curled into a ball of self-hate and pity.

* * *

_**Was that really quite necessary sir? **_A pale, small dragon settled himself next to the Elder Adamo, watching Miruna of the Romanian lands wither. He is Adamo's right-hand animagus, the one who basically agreed or disagreed with the Elder. _**She did have a good point, my lord. The purebloods have been taking alot more than necessary. There are other ways to collect dragon's blood.**_

A red eye fixated itself onto him, questioning. _Oh really, Tancredo? She called me away from work, argued with me, and publicly humilated me. I believe she doesn't deserve the dragon form nor the ways for that matter. I did well actually._ He wheezed once more before snorting, causing an "O" of smoke to emit from his snout.

_**So you based that decision on how she disrespected you and not her case, sir? **_Tancredo of the Italian Rouges shooked his head before reverting into human form. _**Excuse me, but I believe we should help her out, dump her on the wizarding world and let them take care of it. **_

Elder Adamo stomped his massive clawed feet in agreement. _Yes! Let those two legs handle her. We'll never see her again. Wonderful! _He motioned Tancredo with his head. _Well, get on with it._

* * *

As Tancredo pulled Miruna's still form away from the Halls of Fire, he slipped a piece of parchment and a quill from his coat pocket. Scribbling a quick letter, he then tucked it into her boot and carried on with his deed.


	4. Oh So Tiny

Sorry I haven't updated! The document loader wouldn't let me upload til now.

Aw...so many visitors it warms the soul....

Thank you to the two who have alerted this story:

**Akila Aingeal**

**Taman Guard**

.....you keep this story flowin'......

Wow....I guess I must be an amazing typist, because I do not own spell check or that grammar reviser thingy, and not one flame....I seriously believe there are errors that should be pointed out...

**Disclaimer**: Do I own any works of JK Rowling?

No.

I believe I don't.....

Sadly...

* * *

"How did I get into the building? I have yet to figure that out for myself." Miruna was being held in a silver gilded cage inside of a huge room of some sort. It had many walls covered in odd script, unable to be read by the woman who has no other education besides speech. Wizards and witches surrounded the metal contraption, eyes inspecting each and every fiber of her body from their neatly carved wooden tables. _Looks fake....._ Her attention was brought back to, from what she assumed, is the main person when he cleared his throat.

"Do not play innocent with me, Miruna of Romania. You were caught inside the Ministry of Magic attempting to suffocate and murder one of my own workers, Merrick Arlington." He leaned over to whisper into a woman's ear, seated in a lower seat next to him, who began to scribble quickly onto a piece of parcement. Her hair style, an updo of many swirls and curls, confused Miruna and her simple ponytail. She followed one of the strands of hair that was dipped beneath another, only to appear on the other side of her head. Confusing indeed! "Miruna are you listening?"

She blinked away from the hair's spell and nodded. The man was tall and thin from her point of view. He had a long facial structure ending in a sharp chin below thin lips currently pursed at Miruna's obvious lack of attention span. His fingers were long and elegant, cuticles perfect and, as our heroine would say, "pampered." Grey eyes were set above a straight nose currently upturned, as if she reeked of something horrible. His hair was neatly trimmed and a deep black, the overhead laterns casting an odd discoloration on it. He leaned onto his desk, staring at Miruna as if to intimidate her.

"This is high treason, for murder is not taken lightly among here. Also, since you are not of England, the consequences are higher. Azkaban is too harsh of a sentence of one so.....uneducated for you. So tell me the reason for the mistake of harrassing poor, loving Merrick." The woman continued to document each word that left, as she now realized from whispers behind her, the Minister of Magic's mouth. Miruna harrumphed. _Obviously she's going to twist my words and make me look like some deranged witch while he gets the saintly figure. Horrible!_

Our heroine crossed her arms and leaned against the cage, casually avoiding oddly placed spikes that were pointing towards her. "Well your "loving" worker murdered an entire clan of about 15 dragons, all of whom were slaughtered in front of me!" She inhaled slowly, calming her rising anger and frustration. Miruna glanced at Merrick, who merely smirked at the annoyance sketched across her face. "He had no right to mock my clan and my own strength. I knew nothing about magic nor your existence. Why should I be blamed for something that I never had knowledge of?"

"Hm..." The Minister thoughtfully tapped his chin. "You do not know our ways and your obvious hatred of Mr. Arlington is quite extenstive." He cocked an eyebrow before rubbing his chin. "Thus I believe that you are not adequate for this...case of yours. You cannot read nor write, you cannot cast spells, and your dress is absolutely barbaric." Miruna's reaction, a narrowing of the eyes, seemed to convince the man to head further down uncharted territory.

"Dragon's blood is quite rare and is needed for potions. You cannot blame Mr. Arlington for caring about his world and wanting to help." Curly, as Miruna dubbed the writing woman, nodded her head as if he were reading the Scriptures itself. "It explains his need to collect excessively and you need to learn manners." The crowd around her murmured approvingly as he coughed into a closed hand before continuing.

"You have no voice here. I suggest heading towards one of our wizarding schools and come back in about 17 years." He smiled cruelly as the entire courtroom burst into polite laughter. "Now get out of my sight."

* * *

_The nerve of that man!_ Miruna fumed outside the building she was unceremoniously kicked out of. _How in the bloody hell am I going to find one of these schools? I'm absolutely lost...._ She sat down on the edge of the street and depression settled in. _He's right....I'm not smart....I have my moments, of course.....but I simply am not cut out for this. What was I thinking?_

A hand settled on her shoulder, causing Miruna to jump and face the stranger. It was a tiny old woman, probably as old as the building itself. She smiled sweetly at Miruna, causing Miruna to recognize her. "You were one of the people in there weren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I sneak inside of all the meetings. I am so sorry dear." She suddenly drew Miruna in for a hug, which threw her off for a loop. "I would like to help you." Make that two loops.


	5. Wands

Oh cheese! Sorry I haven't updated! I have lots of wonderful school work now that the year started so I won't be updating frequently for quite a while.

Wow...I'm good enough to insert something into a role-playing website...huh....that's actually....wow...

Can anyone tell me what canon is? I have no idea what it is exactly.....

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything besides this fluffy chunky monkey of a cat?No...sadly....again....**

* * *

The old woman barely reached Miruna's shoulder in height, thin white hair covering a fair wrinkled face that spoke of younger beauty. She wore a simple navy blue hat with a wide brim, an odd point at the top marking the hat very magical. It was nearly the end of winter and yet she wore a thick coat that made her small frame appear large. Small brown eyes peered at Miruna behind thin, rectangular glasses, filled with friendliness. She wore an olive scarf above the coat, warmth radiating from the tiny woman into Miruna's barely covered frame.

Wariness settled in and Miruna slowly peeled the lady off politely. "I am sorry but I can't trust you."

"Oh dear, of course you would think that! But you can place all trust in me, for I happen to teach at a wizardry school located nearby." She pointed in a vague direction, certainty etched on her face. "Over yonder is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach Charms to many of the incoming students there. Oh I am so terribly sorry dear!" The woman Miruna's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"I am Ailee Willweard, dear. I cannot believe I have forgotten my manners!" She smiled sweetly.

Miruna merely stuttered, obviously having no idea what manners are in this civilization.

"Oh! That's right, you need all sorts of supplies and what not if you are going to attend any wizarding school. Even a muggle one!" Ailee laughed and waved at Miruna to follow.

No other choice, she trailed the peppy woman.

* * *

Miruna clutched onto Ailee's sleeve in a death grip, refusing to be torn away from her and become lost in the massive group of people. There only was a trickle of beings around the Ministry, and yet around the shops a wave of bodies shuffled in meager space.

"Ah here we are, Miruna." She walked into a building labeled Ollivander's Magical Wands. A hand beckoning her to come inside, Miruna stepped into the golden framed doorway and pushed the ebony door farther inside to allow her more room to enter.

A young teenage boy about fourteen was holding onto Ailee's arm, helping her maneuver through dozens of stacked boxes near the entrance.

"Mrs. Willweard, when will I have you for a class?" The boy's face smiled sweetly at the older woman.

"Well you finish up your fourth year and you will be able to take my Advanced Charms next year child."

The boy grinned and let go of her arm. "I'll go call my dad." He disappeared immediately among the cluttered shelves inhabiting the store.

Ailee faced Miruna."That's a good friend of mine's son. His father named the wand shop after him. Isn't that sweet?"

At a loss for words, Miruna merely nodded as a man in his thirties stepped into the room, making space by sliding boxes here and there. He had a kind face, lined with laughing wrinkles. Hair dissolving from a light brown into a regal gray, he looked much older than his actual age. His face broke into a lopsided smile, soon imitated by his son at his side, when the man's eyes fixed onto Ailee.

"Oh Ailee! What a pleasant surprise!" He took long strides and hugged the miniscule woman, who laughed in return. Miruna realized that this man was quite tall, taller than herself really.

"It hasn't been that long Neil, has it? I brought a friend! Her name is Miruna." She patted his back as he let go and focused on our heroine.

"Well then, another one rejected by the ministry, is she?" He smiled sympathetically at her. "Ah well, the economy is quite bad, so I can understand why the Ministry is off its rocker nowadays."

Miruna nodded as Ailee stepped in. "I am actually taking her to Hogwarts with me. The Ministry refuses to associate with non-wizarding people and it angers me. Magical creatures deserve a slight chance, do they not?"

Neil shrugged."Eh, what can I do?" He immediately set off to lighten the mood."So I believe our dear Miruna here is going to enter into the 7th year?" Neil glanced at the said woman. "Seventeen correct?"

Miruna bristled slightly, forgetting her appearance. "I am in my late forties, thank you."

Ailee and Neil looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Miruna twitched as young Ollivander stared at her, thinking her odd obviously.

Neil recovered first. "Sorry lass, you are a bit to young to be that age. Next time say you are twentyish and maybe I'll believe you."


	6. Willy Wonka

I am dreadfully sorry for not updating! Schoolwork and other going ons are keeping me busy and I just found time to hop on here and finally add another chapter!

I think I'm going to cry from the two more story alerts and one review that have came along.... oh boo hoo heh

DIsclaimer: Check Chapter 2 if you doubt that I am not JK Rowling.

Super Awesome Thanks to:

XOXmaximumcullenXOX

Ileah.....You reviewing AND story alerting me brings warmth to this dark winter's day....Oh! The story will soon make sense. This took place five years before Grindlewald even was thought of by his parents. Dragons also are magical creatures so they have knowledge of rough magic, very much unlike the fancy lights that wizards and witches use. With this knowledge our Miruna will be able to learn quickly but also make more mistakes than a certain wizard in potion's class haha! Any of you know who I'm talking about?

* * *

Miruna glared at the little boy at her side, who merely grinned at her, showing the "girl" a gap bewtween his teeth. "I'm Ollivander! How are you? So you're going to Hogwarts? Are you mental? You don't look fourty to me!"

She sighed as the boy bombarded her with questions, replying once in a great while with either a grunt or a nod. Miruna's Romanian accent was thick here in England, so after trying to communicate with the boy and failing, she learned to keep her mouth shut and eyes cast down.

Ollivander jumped around the female, obviously happy to have a play date. Ailee and Neil disappeared down into the aisles, searching for who-knows-what and returning who-knows-when, thus leaving our heroine babysitting a hyperactive teen. "You can call me Ollie! I noticed you slur when you talk so I think it'd be easier if you shortened my name!" Ollie showed Miruna the gap again before hopping outside.

Miruna, emerald eyes glazed over with boredom, snapped when "Ollie" ran into a store with black tinted windows. She looked around quickly before warily crossing the dirtwalk known as the street, slowly but surely chasing the teen into the store.

* * *

Lights exploded into Miruna's sensitive eyes as soon as she stepped into the doorway. Laughter echoed throughout the room. Happy laughter. Children's happy laughter. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

Strange edible substances were held in odd boxes, she soon found out as little ones left the store with said boxes in their hands, happily engulfing their contents. Miruna was greatly confused yet curious. She was used to the various meats that her clan would bring in and the tough dried meat and herbs in her pouch hidden inside of her dragon armor for travel. Living in the wild taught our female that colorful means poisonous. Yet this edible stuff varied in many colors and sizes and shapes, and no one laid dead or dying. How can this be?

Miruna soon looking up and gaped as she turned slowly around, amazed at the sight before her. Many shelves were lined precariously from midwaist of a child to the very tip top ceiling, filled with differing candies and potions, gags and toys, joke curses and love potions. Nailed onto the ceiling were chains that hung with planks attached to them, holding even more odd items high in the air. Miruna stepped inside finally, forgetting about her uncomfort and her "mission", completely enthralled with the beauty of it all. Not only children inhabit this magical place, but teens and adults and the elderly. She sidestepped quickly in fear as an enormous step ladder slid by, holding up people as they chose many of the objects on many of the shelves. Even odder was the sight of wizards and witches with wings on their backs, strapped tightly to the tiny feathered limbs, floating high above at the planks and their treasures. This was so, because if Miruna paid attention, there was a "No Brooms Allowed" sign outside with a picture of an elegant broom surrounded by a red circle with a line through it.

A tiny smile graced her face, shedding away lines of stress and worry as she walked up to a small table randomly set in the area. Tiny chocolate fairies, mermaids, hippogriffs, and dragons wandered about on the chocolate farm set for their own very chocolate lives. The fairies zoomed recklessly around the customers, enticing them to buy the candies with a rich caramel taste inside. The hippogriffs flew around alongside the fairies, snapping at curious childish hands. The dragons floated lazingly, spitting hot melted chocolate at unsuspecting passerbys with mermaids, on the other hand, kept to themselves; they brushed each others hair and took dips in the chocolate fountain, earning them the highest selling chocolate covered candies. Miruna caught a lagging dragon in her hand, a beautiful Chinese mix with a pleasurable temper. The dragon cocked its head at the girl, confused, before flapping its wings and taking off.

"Hey!" A hand immediately grabbed onto Miruna, causing her to jump and unsheathe a dagger from her boot and turn to her attacker, pressing the sharp edge to his neck.

"Oh! I am sorry!" She let the scared teen go, Ollie stumbled slightly before laughing as people looked on at the scene before sliding her weapon back into its place.

"You're so funny Miruna!" The customers, realizing no drama was afoot, lost interest and turned away. Ollie was sweating slightly as Miruna felt immediate guilt from her actions.

"I am sorry Ollivianandier...."Miruna blinked and gazed down. _I must remember that this isn't the wild anymore..... _

Ollie laughed and hugged the tense woman awkwardly. "I told you to call me Ollie. It's much easier to pronounce!" He smiled slightly before presenting a tiny box to the hearttouched girl. "I got you something!"

Miruna looked at the box, unable to read the text. "Um.....thank you...Olliae?" It was an odd hexagon shaped box, blue and lacing with gold trimmings. "What...is it?" She shook it and stared at the box in total confusion.

Smile permenantly on his face, Ollie laughed once more."You can't even pronouce Ollie huh? Close enough." He pointed at the box."That's what you call a candy. It's a chocolate covered frog." Ollie slyly looked at her. "I recommend not opening it in big crowds..."

"Oh....okay...." She shook it again and almost dropped the box when a muffled 'ribbit' escaped the box. "It's alive!" Miruna stared at the box, varying in between wonder and disgust.

Ollie smirked at her expression. "Jeez, you haven't been out much have you?" Her blank expression explained everything. "It's enchanted, so the frog will seem alive but it's actually just pure chocolate."

Miruna visibly relaxed as Ollie continued on. "Here! I'll show you around and show you the best of the best!." Taking the shocked girl's arm, Ollie became the master of the room and showed her the world of sweets and tarts.

* * *

Ailee and Neil soon returned to the front of the store, Neil's burly arms filled with many hard boxes which hold many delicate wands. Ailee, holding nothing at all but her purse, gasped as they reached the front. There sat Miruna and Ollivander, completely innocent and safe. But it's what they were eating, with reckless abandon of course, that shocked our poor grandmother. Wrappers were thrown everywhere, varying in every color known to wizarding kind. In the middle of the debris and chaos, the teens were chomping down on all sorts of edible delicacies. Ollie was shoveling in silly twirly whirlies by the packet while our candy deprived heroine was guzzling down all sorts of chocolates. Regular, white, dark, cherry, strawberry, boisenberry, and many others joined inside of her stomach in a swirl of happiness of discovery.

"Miruna!" Miruna's hand skidded to a stop, mere inches of shoving more struggling chocolate fairies into her mouth as she looked with horror at Ailee's sweet face suddenly filled with shock.

"Oh my....."

* * *

I could have sworn this cappy was longer....


	7. Everyone board!

Oh it's summer again...so you'll hear from me more often hooray

Thank you new alerters! I would have forgotten about my story if it wasn't for you all...

I'm making this chapter more...descriptive so maybe it'll work!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's works nor do I wish to...okay maybe a little...

* * *

This shouldn't be allowed. It was horrible and painful to such an agonizing extent. Miruna trailed mournfully behind Mrs. Willweard, bags upon bags upon boxes filled with bags carried around by the previous animagus. This 'shopping' is a horrifing experience and she wouldn't even wish this upon her enemies. Well...maybe that Arlington wizard...

"Miruna dear! I believe we have gotten everything on the list!" Mrs. Willweard pronouced, much to Miruna relief. After the chocolate incident, Ailee dragged our heroine with amazing strength to a bath and scrubbed her clean before allowing Miruna to lazily soak. Mrs. Willweard, ever the nosey person, searched Miruna's clothing, removing the vest, daggers, and boots.

She soon found the note that another certain animagus left in there, immediately opening it, and deciphering the dragon language with a swish of a wand for temporary need. It was just a list of things that an animagus such as Miruna would need as many others students attending a wizardry school would. Though a few seemed a little off, such as the differing blood mixtures and herbs, it seemed normal. There was a note written on the back, but Ailee determined that whoever gave her little woman this note must think highly of her. So she left it be and took a complaining Miruna out of the bath.

* * *

Which leads us to now. Miruna did recieve her wand, or wand-like object. It was made from the common birch tree mixed with the blood of a dragon, much to Miruna's dislike. It's outer surface gleamed a dull grey, for it was coated with melted rock, for her magic was very animalistic and unrefined. It had a simple handle, for the ex-animagus feels uncomfortable around "posh" and "pampered" objects. They visited a robe shop to get fitted for the new year and the latest fashion, so when the two entered the shop it was packed with giddy witches and sullen wizards dragged by either their mothers, wives, or girlfriends.

A friendly sales lady attacked them, quickly measuring our tall and somewhat lanky heroine before greeting her favorite customer and giving Mrs. Willweard her previously ordered clothing. A fabric filled hour later, Miruna walked out with even more bags before Ailee transfigured them into her purse, relieving Miruna of her burden with a sigh of happiness.

They went to the cauldron shoppe, losing Miruna only once, and leaving victoriously with a used cauldron. Ailee was horrified when Miruna picked out the beaten thing. She did not want the freshly painted and intricately made one that Mrs. Willweard offered, instead she shown Ailee the dirty cauldron and explained that it merely reminded her of home. It carried a faint wilderness smell, which Ailee shrinked away from and told Miruna she could have if she cleaned it properly.

They soon went to a pet shop. Well that's what it seemed to Miruna, for she forgotten what Ailee called the place. After much coaxing, a fluffy fat grey owl was picked by Miruna, for it feared the woman at first before trusting the strange person, creating a type of respect for the bird.

"I believe we have everything dear," Aille commented as she handed Miruna the silver gilded cage with Roxan the fluffy fat owl, as Miruna dubbed him with a grin. "Now we must get you proper clothing! You can't always walk around with Ollivander's clothing!" Miruna sheepishly smiled at the statement. After Mrs. Willweard threw away her old clothing, she gave Miruna some of her friend's son's clothing for her to wear until Ailee bought her clothes. Miruna scoffed and sadly walked after the scurrying old woman, knowing another day will pass before she gets all the clothing the woman believes our heroine needs.

Finally, the day has come in which Ailee has prepared for. She scrubbed, washing, rinsed, scrubbed harder, and dried Miruna before attacking her hair and dressing her in her new clothes. Miruna saw memories in Ailee's eyes, most likely remembering her own children, so the woman allowed the older one to dress and comb her at will without a fight. Mrs. Willweard clapped and showed Miruna to the mirror, eager to be praised for her work. Miruna couldn't help but stare at the reflection before her.

Her tangled, unruly hair was combed to a shine and was neatly trimed, soft thick bangs falling across her forehead, the ends resting above her right eye. Her skin was slightly red from the vicious bath but it was visibly clean. Her hands were the worst casualities, her long fingers cleaned and nails taken care of properly, her palms and their callouses visible but not dirty as before. She wore a grey vest above a pale white long sleeve button up, a pair of black slacks hanging on her long legs before Ailee covered Miruna with a cloak.

* * *

Mrs. Willweard explained she'll get a colored tie and a housecrest as soon as she was sorted into a respectable house as the entered the train station. "But I hope you get sorted into Hufflepuff." She said with a wink as Ailee brushed and fixed and tinkered until satisfied that Miruna looked acceptable. "I'll be able to take you to the loading station but that's about it. You'll have to board yourself and I'll meet you at the school dear."

Miruna gaped at Ailee, at loss. "You won't come on board with me?" Horror and loneliness begin to fill her to the brim. She became so connected to this tiny woman that it surprisingly hurt to be separated from her, even if it's for a while.

Mrs. Willweard patted the girl beside her comfortingly before pointing at a pillar between platform nine and ten, three quarters to be exact. "I'll meet you at the school silly dear. Now let's go to the platform. Run towards that pillar."

Miruna gaped at Ailee once more. "I can't run through solid stone!" Panicking, she begin to attract a bit of attention of passerbys.

"No no it's enchanted," Mrs. Willweard whispered to the startled girl, calming her and allowing the people to lose interest before nudging her. "Go on. You'll feel a bit of a pull in your stomach but that's all."

Taking a shuddering breath, Miruna check her luggage, steeled herself, and ran towards the pillar, Ailee close behind her.

The train was magnificent. It's sleek black texture would have been felt and fawned over if Miruna wasn't brought back to reality when Ailee bumped into her from behind. Mrs. Willwead took her hand and lead her to the loading station, hugging the awkward woman before patting her back. "Now get on and I'll see to your luggage." Smiling, Ailee placed a small, heavy burgundy purse into Miruna's cupped hands. "For any sweets you plan on having on the way." She patted her hand and pushed Miruna onto the train with a laugh.


End file.
